LostBanette
Miiverse History IceDragonKeeper LostBanette also known as Sophie, made her first Miiverse post on August 6th, 2013 on her first account, Sophie. (NNID: IceDragonKeeper). Her first post was a drawing she made in the Turbo: Super Stunt Squad community. She made her first Scribblenauts Unlimited post on August 26th 2013, and quickly began posting there regularly after seeing how different it was from most communities, and the interesting users who posted there. Unlike many users, Lost was able to handle constructive criticism due to being older than many of the other users in the community, and used the criticism to improve and grow as a Scribbler. She quickly became friends with several of the well-known users at the time of her join, users like Popper and Ryboy. Lost had quickly become a fan of the Scribblenauts community and would post there for the remaining months of 2013. Lost made her first series on January 6th in the beginning of 2014, the series did not have a name, but it's plot was Lost and many of her OCs in a forest running from Slenderman much like in the Slenderman games. The series only had 3 very brief episodes and then Lost would move on to a new series later on in January titled Blazetail, a series based on a fictional RPG she had created. Unfortunately her first account received a perma-ban on February 27th, 2017. TurnaboutBanette It would not be until September 20th, 2014 that Lost returned on a new account named Sophie (NNID: TurnaboutBanette). She only used this account for 2 days, making the account's final post on September 21st, 2014. LostBanette Lost moved on to her main account, Sophie (NNID: LostBanette) on September 21st, 2014. Lost continued to post in the community throughout the remainder of 2014. Lost had made even more new friends throughout late 2014 and early 2015, a few of the being David, Carson, and Rush. It was on this account that Lost saw the most growth due to being one of the most active users in the community at the time. She constantly made new objects and new friends, and the objects in her Scribblenauts shop received hundreds of downloads. She became one of the most popular and well known users in a community, and when she got in an argument with a stupid dramatic user, people were there to watch her back. In March of 2015, Lost got into a argument with Dr. Kendo, a well-known Scribblenuats YouTuber. The argument only lasted about a day, and Lost wasn't a huge fan of Kendo after their little dispute, the cause or reason behind the argument is unknown. In April 2015, Lost became sick of putting up with all the ridiculous issues in the community such as drama and obnoxious users. She decided to post in different communities, mainly Splatoon. After posting in the Splatoon community for about 2 months, the LostBanette account and system received a console ban, Lost made her final post in the Splatoon community and Miiverse as a whole on June 24th, 2015. TopsyTopaz Lost made an account based on her Steven Universe OC; TopsyTopaz (NNID: TopsyTopaz) This account was made on March 27th, 2015, for the purpose of posting Steven Universe content. But the account received a perma-ban only a month after it's creation, on April 24th, 2015. Where She is Now Carson discovered a dead DeviantArt account of Lost's, and would regularly message it in the hopes of a response. Luckily, sometime around March of 2018 Lost checked the account and made contact with Carson. Carson sent her an invite to the Scribbler Series Server, Lost recognized a handful of Scribblers, and was fairly active throughout the day she returned. However, after her first day Lost was generally inactive in the series server, and she eventually left in September of 2018, likely due to the frequent mass pings in the server. Series The following is a list of every Scribblenauts series Lost has created. (In Chronological Order) * Slenderman Series * Blazetail Friends * Carson * Sophie/Sparky * MetaKnight * Blue * Samuel * Emiliano * Green Boo * Carla Trivia * Compared the debates of the Scribblenauts community to 2 five year olds arguing over who is the best Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, which is pretty accurate, honestly. * Wanted Maxwell for Smash. * While her exact age is unknown, she's one of the oldest Scribblers, and likely the oldest female Scribbler. Gallery Lost_Avatar.jpg|Several version's of Lost's avatar Lost_Steven_Universe_Objects.jpg|Several of Lost's final Steven Universe objects. Lost_Miscellaneous_Objects.jpg|Some of Lost's miscellaneous 2015 objects. Lost_Final_Post_Drawing.png|Lost's final post, a Steven Universe drawing in the Splatoon community. Category:Scribblers Category:RAS Category:RFS